The present invention relates generally to weight apparatus and more specifically to weight apparatus having arrangements for adjusting the amount of weight on a bar.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/744,965, 12/744,972, and 12/744,975, which are incorporated by reference, disclose weight apparatus comprising a bar to which a different number of weight discs can be attached by rotating a handle of the bar relative to an anchorage of the bar while the bar rests in a specially adapted stand. FIG. 5 shows a bar 23 of a weight apparatus comprising features of the present invention in combination with to weight apparatus of the general type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/744,965, 12/744,972, and 12/744,975, although it will be appreciated that the present invention is not limited for use in connection with a weight apparatus as disclosed in those applications. The weight apparatus illustrated in those applications and the bar 23 in FIG. 5 is a dumbbell, however, it will be appreciated that the structures described can be adapted for use in a barbell by, for example, providing a longer handle.
Features of the bar 23 shown in FIG. 5 common to those applications include the bar having a handle 25 rotatably attached to an anchorage 27. The handle 23 has an inner tube 101 with two longitudinal apertures 103. Solid rods 51 are longitudinally displaceable interiorly in the inner tube 101 and have pins 105 which extend radially out through the apertures 103 so that the rods 51 are prevented from rotating relative to the inner tube 101. Outside the inner tube 101, there is provided an outer tube 107 with two helical grooves 109 in which the pins 105 are accommodated. When relative rotation takes place between the inner tube 101 and the outer tube 107, the rods 51 will move axially in the longitudinal direction.
A rotary handle portion 111 is non-rotatably attached to an outer side the outer tube 107. The handle portion 111 is rotationally interconnected with an index ring 113 that forms part of an indexing device and which displays, along its periphery, markings 115 for the number of weight disks 71 and 73 to be accommodated on the handle 23. The markings 115 can be viewed through an opening 117 in a body 31 of the anchorage 27. The body 31 of the anchorage 27 is rotationally fixed to the inner tube 101.
The body 31 of the anchorage 27 is non-rotatable relative to the stand 65 (FIG. 1B) when the handle 23 rests in the bar seat 69 (FIG. 1B) of the stand by means of a projection (not shown) on the bar seat that extends through an opening (not shown) in the external surface 39 of the body of the anchorage to urge a sliding portion 119 having an opening 121 through which the rods 51 extend against the force of springs 123 to disengage edges 125 of the sliding portion from respective notches 127 in the rods. When the handle 23 rests in the bar seat 69 in a proper position to disengage the edges 125 of the sliding portions 119 from the notches 127 in the rods 51, the rods 51 can be axially moved relative to the inner tube 101 by twisting the handle portion 11 and, in this way, it is possible for a user to select a desired number of weight disks 71 and 77 (e.g., FIG. 1B) to be carried on the handle 23.
Ordinarily, the weight discs 71 and 77 are of the same weight or mass. On a dumbbell, for example, each disc 71 and 77 may be 2 kg so that weight can be added or subtracted only in increments of 4 kg (2 kg on each end of the dumbbell). It is often desirable, however, to permit adjustment of weight in smaller increments.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a weight apparatus comprises a bar comprising a handle attached to an anchorage, the handle and the anchorage having an axially extending opening, the anchorage comprising a body and at least one radially extending pin, the radially extending pin being movable relative to the body between an innermost position in which a first end of the pin extends into the opening and an outermost position in which a second end of the pin extends radially beyond an external surface of the body. The weight apparatus further comprises a rod disposed in the opening, at least a first portion of the rod having a first width and a second portion of the rod having a second, smaller width, the rod being arranged to axially move in the opening between a first position in which the first portion of the rod is adapted to contact the first end of the pin so that the pin is not movable inwardly of the outermost position and a second position in which the second portion of the rod is adapted to contact first end of the pin so that the pin is movable to the innermost position, and a weight comprising a weight opening in which the anchorage is adapted to be received, the weight comprising a radially extending pin opening adapted to receive the pin when the pin is in the outermost position to attach the weight to the anchorage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a weight apparatus comprises a bar comprising a handle attached to an anchorage, the anchorage comprising a body and at least one radially extendable and retractable pin, the pin being movable relative to the body between an innermost position and an outermost position, an end of the pin extending radially beyond an external surface of the body when the pin is in the outermost position, a weight comprising a weight opening in which the anchorage is adapted to be received, the weight comprising a radially extending pin opening adapted to receive the pin when the pin is in the outermost position to attach the weight to the anchorage, and means for driving the pin to the outermost position.